Boda
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: One Shot - Bueno aquí se encontraba era el día más importante de su vida y que su padre estuviera molestandolo con las cosas de la luna de miel no ayudaba además su hermano Ryoga lo estaba colocando más nervioso... sin embargo al verla entrar por la iglesia solo quizo que la luna de miel llegara... Continuación de Vacaciones


**N/A**

**Aquí la ultima continuación de Verano y Vacaciones.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Bueno aquí se encontraba era el día más importante de su vida y que su padre estuviera molestandolo con las cosas de la luna de miel no ayudaba además su hermano Ryoga lo estaba colocando más nervioso... sin embargo al verla entrar por la iglesia solo quizo que la luna de miel llegara

* * *

**Boda**

Respiro de nueva cuenta tratando de controlar sus latidos es que de verdad su padre debía de callarse a la de ya sin embargo algo le decía que lo iba a seguir molestando y la verdad es que no deseaba matar a su padre el mismo día de su boda de verdad que lo que menos deseaba era causarle problemas a Sakuno y lo menos que quería era dejar a su hijo sin padre porque si había tenido su primer hijo con ella pues ahora tenían 21 años y su hijo iba a cumplir dos años en tres meses - Si no te clamas puede que termines muriendote de un ataque nervioso ¿te imaginas eso? dejarías a la pobre Sakuno-chan viuda antes de casarse - bien su hermano Ryoga lo estaba hartando con tanta palabrería acerca de morir antes de casarse, lo miro afiladamente para que cerrara la boca pero este tan solo le sonrió ladinamente para llevarse la mano a la corbata y acomodarsela, respiro de nueva cuenta ya había perdido el número de veces que respiraba para calmarse - Yo solo me pregunto ¿qué haras en tu luna de miel? - ambos hermanos miraron a su padre que estaba recargado en la puerta de la estancia donde se encontraban - Eso no te importa - señalo a punto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba con toda la situación - Debes tratarla bien se ve que es demasiado tímida aunque bueno ya tuvieron su primer hijo pero aún así considero que debes de tratarla mejor no vaya que ser que se enamore de alguien más en tu luna de miel - sonrió internamente si eso pasaba dejaría que ella fuera feliz porque la amaba pero no iba a pasar porque ella solo lo amaba a él así de fácil.

- Ya dejenlo en paz - por fin había llegado su madre la única persona decente en su familia no evito sonreir mientras ella lo abrazaba y acomodaba el cuello de la camisa con una sonrisa enorme - Todo estara bien - por esa razón amaba a su madre porque siempre tenía la capacidad para calmarlo incluso en situaciones como estas, la vio salir y se dejo caer en la silla para llevarse las manos al puente de la nariz estaba nervioso, era el día de su boda con la mujer que amaba, la amaba por muchas razones y además le había dado un hijo ese día fue el más feliz de su vida peor tambien el más doloroso porque estuvo a punto de perderla a causa de una hemorragia interna que hubo durante el parto ahí fue cuando descubrio que era el dolor, que era la necesidad de saber algo a pesar de que no podía saberlo, aprendio a amar más a su hijo que nunca porque si la perdía a ella sería lo único que le quedaría, la amo más que nunca y rezo a Dios porque la dejara vivir, le pidio que se lo llevara a él a cambio de verla vivir a ella, pidio dar su vida a cambio de la de ella, cuando después de siete horas de cirugía el médico le sonrió sintio que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, ahí la amo más que nunca.

La hora había llegado era el momento de enlazar su vida con la mujer que amaba, camino por el pasillo hasta colocarse donde le correspondía miro a su hermano que estaba a su lado esta vez con la expresión de seriedad si solo fuera siempre así aunque eso era muy complicado, miro a su padre que estaba sentado junto a su madre mientras miraban a la puerta por donde entraria ella, miro a su hijo pequeño que estaba en brazos de Nanako quien era la esposa de Tezuka si su capitán se había casado con su prima, sonrió al escuchar la música con la que entran las novias y entonces... entonces la vio, era hermosa, parecía un ángel y era suya, agradecio a Dios por haberla puesto en su camino ese día en el transporte, le sonrió y le encanto el sonrojo de ella bueno siempre le habían gustado sus sonrojos después de todo.

La ceremonia dio comienzo y solo podía pensar en que quería estar con ella para siempre... coloco el anillo y con la mirada le dijo que la amaba y que siempre lo haría... la beso cerrando así su unión para toda la vida, lo tomo del brazo y así salieron de la iglesia, los invitados  
los felicitaban por la boda y él solo estaba inmensamente feliz por ello, abordaron el auto que los llevaría a la recepción entonces solo entonces se permitio besarla mejor porque no lo hizo bien en la ceremonia porque estaban sus familiares - Te ves hermosa - le dijo al oído mordiendo un poco su lóbulo Dioses la amaba y deseaba hacerla suya cuanto antes... la ceremonia transucurrio sin problemas hasta que llego la hora de viajar de luna de miel lo bueno es que su pequeño hijo se quedaría en casa de sus tíos así que estarían solo y quiza  
podrían encargar otro bebé en el viaje.

* * *

Habían pasado diez años y aquí se encontraban de regreso en Japón para una reunión familiar bueno después de todo a los niños les haría bien estar con todos sus primos, miro a su esposa quien cargaba en brazos a su pequeña hija Aoi estaba hermosa con la niña en brazos el tiempo la había hecho cada día más hermosa, miro a su hijo Hiorki el mayor de todos quien iba en la parte delantera del auto se veía bastante maduro para su edad y así era además ya había sido invitado a jugar su primer Grand Slam sabía que sería su orgullo y así era de hecho, miro a su pequeña Nanami quien se encontraba junto a su hermano ella era como su madre una dulzura andante y para su desgracia acosada por sus compañeros pero no tenía que preocuparse para eso estaba su hermano quien la cuidaba.

Seguía siendo la misma casa y hasta aquí se escuchaban los gritos de los pequeños bueno había llegado el momento de encontrarse de nuevo con la familia aunque él ya tenía la suya... miro a su esposa y supo que definitivamente si existía el primer amor y que podrías incluso casarte con este, hacerte viejito con el primer amor, hacer muchas cosas con el primer amor, la miro y supo que el día de su boda había sido el inicio de una bella vida al lado de Sakuno. El día de su boda había sido definitivamente el mejor paso que podría haber dado, agradecía a Dios por permitirle haber conocido a alguien como Sakuno y agradecía a ella por haberlo elegido a él, por serle fiel, por tolerar sus desplantes cuando eran niños, por seguir amandolo como desde el primer momento, por haberle dado tres hijos, por siempre estar apoyandolo en su carrera de tenis, por ser la mejor admiradora que hubiera podido tener, por ser su todo, por ser quien era, por jamás haberse cortado su cabello incluso cuando la molesta, por ser solo ella, por estar ahí cuando tenía lesiones apoyandolo como solo ella sabía hacerlo, le agradecía muchas cosas y lo bueno es que ella sabía cada una de ellas.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado este último one shot de la saga de Verano y Vacaciones.**


End file.
